


Strawberries & Champagne

by cametobuyplums



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Champagne shenanigans, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Ice Play, Matt is a cheeky git and you cannot deny it, Mild Kink, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cametobuyplums/pseuds/cametobuyplums
Summary: Money is hard to come by when you’re a couple of struggling lawyers in Hell’s Kitchen, but Matt deserves a treat.





	Strawberries & Champagne

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, loves. Matt Murdock simply doesn't get enough love in my opinion. This was actually quite a bit of fun to right, because, well, lingerie may not just cut it for a blind man. I hope you enjoy reading!

**** In your possession is a wine bottle. An expensive, empty one you had stolen from a fancy restaurant many moons ago. On those nights you needed the comfort of your fantasies, you would fill it with whatever cheap wine Matt had bought at the liquor store and pretend you were living a life of luxury. There’s no obnoxious billboard outside your window, only the finest view of New York from the skies. You aren’t wearing a frayed old bathrobe, instead you’re draped in a designer gown and drowning in diamonds. 

It’s just a fantasy. It’s always just a fantasy. But, not tonight.

Tonight, Matt returns home to a warm apartment. His head tilts, first to the right and then to the left. He tries to put the puzzle pieces together and they lead him to the bedroom. You’re waiting for him, in a dress you know he loves because the material feels delicate to his touch. A smile erupts on your face as he pauses in the doorway, his chin rising in the air and you know he’s scoping out what he’s about to walk into. You close your eyes, imagining the scene unfolding for Matt.

The faintest sound of soft jazz. Romantic music.

The scent of melting wax mixing with your perfume. Candles.

Softness beneath fingers that graze the bed. Silk bed sheets.

A glass bottle, frigid with cold. Soft, sweet smelling teardrops.

“Strawberries and champagne?”

Matt murmurs his words. They come out sounding like a question but it’s a statement. He guesses right. He always guesses right. He slides his glasses off, setting them down on the bedside table before taking your hands in his.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

Matt has the most velvety voice you’ve ever heard, it’s smooth and deep and you could listen to him forever. He’s since come to recognise how it pleases you, how it makes your pulse quicken and arousal pool in your belly and oh boy, does he use it to his advantage. Right now is a prime example.  _ You’re _ supposed to be seducing  _ him _ , and yet,  _ he’s _ the one leading  _ you _ to the bed.

Chiding yourself, you loosen his tie as a smirk tugs at the corners of his mouth. You peck his cheek, letting your breath fan his ear as you pull away and it has the desired effect, his breath hitching as you resume your place in front of him.

“What’s all this?” he asks, eyes fixed at your shoulder as always.

“Our future.” you answer simply.

Plucking a particularly red strawberry from the bowl, you hold it up and Matt bites into the soft flesh of the fruit, eyes twinkling all the while. There’s a splash of red juice on his lips and you giggle, leaning into a heated kiss. He smiles against your lips, a hand gliding up your thigh but you pull away before he can go any further. He’s disappointed, but he doesn’t object.

The champagne is next, the ice cubes clinking as you pull the bottle from the makeshift bucket. There’s the pop of the cork and then Matt is clutching a flute of the bubbly.

“To our future.” he toasts, raising his glass.

“To our future.” you echo, clinking your flute against his.

You’ve barely taken a sip when Matt is tugging the glass from your hands, all but flinging it aside in his hurry to push you down on the bed and have you gasping beneath him as he captures your lips in a kiss. The rose petals you’d scattered earlier dance around you, but your eyes flutter shut as his mouth moves urgently, tugging your bottom lip between his teeth until you whimper his name.

Matt shells you of your dress easily, your underwear following suit and he hums, ghosting his fingers over your skin as you shiver beneath his touch. Your fingers attack his clothes, buttons threatening to pop in your eagerness to rid him of his shirt. He chuckles, obliging in your unspoken request. His shirt joins your dress first, then his pants and then his boxers. He gives you little chance to drink him in. But, exactly when his lips brush the column of your neck, he stops.

Matt props himself up on his elbows, a devilish smirk gracing his features and just as you’re about to ask what he’s up to, he reaches for the champagne. You writhe when the cold bubbles trickle over your bare skin, but he remedies the situation, his hot mouth lapping up the champagne off your chest and his name comes out as an unintelligible moan.

Matt’s chuckling as he kisses you. He’s fumbling with something but you’re too consumed by his kiss to realise until he’s pulled away. A dip of his head and you yelp, your back arching off the bed at the sharp sting of an ice cube circling your nipple. His strong grip stops you from straying as he clenches the ice between his lips, dragging it across to your other nipple and it’s so cold, so  _ deliciously _ painful, all you can do is tangle your fingers in his hair and yank it until he’s groaning, the ice cube falling to the bed.

You’re breathless, a complete wreck, and all Matt has to offer is a dirty grin as he bites into another strawberry playfully.

“Relax, sweetheart. Enjoy it.” he drawls smoothly. “It’s our future, remember?”

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


End file.
